As is well known in the art, non-volatile memory (NVM) cells may have bits stored therein that may be read, such as by means of a sense amplifier. In general, the sense amplifier determines the logical value stored in the cell by comparing the output of the cell with a reference level. If the current output is above the reference, the cell is considered erased (with a logical value of 1) and if the current output is below the reference, the cell is considered programmed (with a logical value of 0). (In terms of the threshold voltage of the cell itself, programming a cell increases the threshold voltage of the cell, whereas erasing decreases the threshold voltage.)
Typically, a sufficient difference is defined between the expected erased and programmed voltage levels so that noise on the output will not cause false results. Accordingly, a program verify (PV) reference level and an erase verify (EV) reference level may be defined with a sufficient margin therebetween.
The margin may help maintain the same reading for the programmed or erased state of the cell. The margin may be necessary to overcome imperfections in the reading process and to compensate for drifts in the cell's threshold voltage (e.g., caused by retention loss or program/erase disturbs). A reduction in the original margin due to imperfections in the reading process (e.g., due to operation at different operational conditions) is referred to as “margin loss.”
Many NVM arrays employ a reference cell as the basis for comparing the output of an array cell for a read operation. The use of a reference cell may help compensate for changes in the array, e.g., due to voltage variations and temperature, and ensure a fairly stable reference for read operations.
As is well known, NVM cells may have more than one bit, such as dual-bit or multi-bit cells. One example of a dual or multi-bit cell is a nitride, read only memory (NROM) cell, described in such patents as Applicant's U.S. Pat. No. 6,490,204, entitled “Programming And Erasing Methods For An NROM Array”, and Applicant's U.S. Pat. No. 6,396,741, entitled “Programming Of Nonvolatile Memory Cells”, the disclosures of which are incorporated herein by reference. Programming an NROM cell may typically involve applying positive voltages to gate and drain terminals of the transistor, while the source may be grounded. Erasing an NROM cell, which is done in the same source/drain direction as programming, typically involves applying a negative voltage to the gate and a positive voltage to the drain, while the source may be floated.
In dual-bit NROM cells, each bit may be read in the direction opposite to that of its programming direction, referred to as a “reverse read”. For convenience of explanation, the bits are referred to as the left bit and the right bit. Accordingly, in order to read the left bit, the right bit line is the drain and the left bit line is the source. Conversely, in order to read the right bit, the cell is read in the opposite direction, meaning that the left bit line is the drain and the right bit line is the source.
The left bit and the right bit may be at different programmed states. For example, one of the bits may be programmed while the other may be erased. When reading one of the bits in the cell, voltages are applied to the bit lines and word line to which the drain, source and gate terminals of the memory cell are connected. In order to prevent the unread bit from erroneously affecting or disturbing the bit being read, it is generally accepted that a relatively large drain-source voltage Vds (e.g., above 1.4 V) should be applied. Such a high Vds ensures that the bit not being read has negligible effect on the bit being read.
However, using a relatively high drain to source voltage during read is not free of problems. Such a high Vds may cause a read disturb effect on the second bit of the dual bit cell, causing its threshold voltage to increase. For example, FIG. 1 illustrates the time for the threshold voltage (Vt) to drift upwards by 100 mV as a function of the drain-source voltage (Vds). For example, for Vds of about 1.6 V, it would take about 3×107 seconds for the threshold voltage to drift up approximately 100 mV. It is seen that as the drain-source voltage Vds increases, the time for the threshold voltage to drift upwards by 100 mV decreases. In other words, the higher the Vds, the quicker the threshold voltage drifts upwards. After a large number of read cycles, the threshold voltage may drift up an intolerable amount, leading to erase margin loss, i.e., a loss in the margin of voltage level between the erased state voltage level and the read reference level.